A Sweet Nightmare
by Broken Amythest
Summary: IM BACK... omg I havent been on since FOREVER... GOMEN... neways a tragic tale of Eriol and Tomoyo's tragic love... RR!
1. My World Destroyed By the One I love

Hi again! I don't know if much people know me. after all, I've only written one story! x_X. anyways, I try! This is like just a one shot. I don't know if I should continue. all depends on the reviews I get from all you great people out there! Hehehehe. anyways, this is just a short fic to see how Tomoyo feel if Eriol was to be with Kaho.  
  
Its usually Tomoyo and Eriol right? Well, its not that I'm a really BIG fan of E+K, if there is such coupling, but hey. try something new eh?  
  
Disclaimer: To my disappointment, I don't own Cardcaptors, CLAMP owns it.. * cries *  
  
%*%*%*%*%  
  
Tomoyo's Shattered Heart  
  
My World Destroyed By the One I Love  
  
%*%*%*%*% Tomoyo's P.O.V.%*%*%*%*%  
  
I watched him from a distance. ever since I fell in love with him, I knew since than that he would never be mine. Yet, for some reason, I tried. I knew that he would never love me back, and that he would fall in love with some other girl. That would make him happier than I would, but I never would have guessed I would loose him to her.  
  
My heart ached with pain as I watched Eriol and Kaho walking together, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. I knew that he didn't like me at all after that day I told him that I was in love with him. after that day, everything changed. my whole world was destroyed, like shattered glass. His words still echoed at the back of my head, over and over, his voice, the things he said to me, kept replaying in my mind as if I was to forever hear him say those horrible words. that ended my world.  
  
We were doing our classroom jobs. I was lost in thought as I was sweeping the classroom floor. Eriol was in charge of straightening the desks. Some how, at the end of the day, all the desks were all crooked and definitely not in line.  
  
I was trying to decide if I should tell Eriol that I love him, right there and than, when suddenly, I bumped into a figure. I was staring at the ground and lifted my head. "Gomen, Sorry!" I said apologetically.  
  
I suddenly stared straight into those midnight orbs of his. I knew if I kept on starring, I would soon be lost and never to be found in those orbs of dark midnight. I blushed, and just starred at the floor. I suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. The most interesting thing in the world actually.  
  
"Tomoyo, is something wrong?" said Eriol. I stayed quiet and continued to stare at the very, VERY interesting floor. I had made up my mind. "Tomoyo! Look at me!" He cupped my chin and lifted my head so I stared him right in the eye. He just looked at me in concern. "Is. there something you want to tell me?" I must have thought he could read my mind or something! "Is. everything ok Tomoyo? You seem lost!" "Um.. Eriol. can I talk to you?" I said in a quiet voice. "Sure."  
  
We sat down at a table. He sat beside me and hugged me. I blushed a crimson red. "Eriol. you know that you mean a lot to me right?" "Of course I know that. why?" "You mean more to me than a friend Eriol. and. I don't know how to say this. but." "But.? But what Tomoyo?" I didn't know if I should tell him or not. my mind was screaming not to tell him, but my heart was fighting my mind so I could tell him. Oh what was I suppose to do? "Eriol.I. I." Speak up Tomoyo, I can hardly hear you!" "Iloveyou." I said it so fast I knew he would ask me to say it again, "Tomoyo, I think that was a little too fast for my ears to catch it, can you say it again?" "Alright. I-Love-You. and its ok if you don't love me back. I'll completely understand and stuff, but please, oh please Eriol, please don't act differently now that you know!" He just sat there. he was speechless. like he was lost in space.  
  
Than he suddenly snapped back to reality and said, "Tomoyo, that's all good and stuff, but I'm afraid I cant love you back. I'm really sorry!" When I looked in his eyes, I knew that he was taken by another girl. there was love and compassion, but it wasn't there for me. some other girl claimed it. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and I tried to hold them back, but it was too late. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I kept my head low to let my tears flow. I clenched my hands. I didn't know what to say. I just sat there, crying as my nails dug deep into my skin.  
  
"I-I- unders-stand Er-riol, you l-love a-another g-girl r-right?" he didn't answer my question, but I saw him nod his head in yes. "S-so, who is-s it- t?" I said. My voice was completely shaken, and my heart shattered. My world had collided to a halt and shattered into too many piece for me to pick up. "Its. Kaho Tomoyo."  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Well? How was it? Ok. not bad? Sad? I don't know. please review if you want me to continue. I really don't know where this story is going to go, but oh well! Hehehe. neways, R+R ok?  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Kura- Chan 


	2. Realization of the harsh, harsh Reality

To Hi people! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I guess not too much people like Kaho eh? Lol! Everyone was saying how they hated her and stuff, and they didn't have and particular reason why either! Lol! And everyone is mad at Eriol for "dumping" Tomoyo. he didn't dump her, he didn't return her love! That's what happened ok people?  
  
Anyways, thank you again for all the people that reviewed! It meant a lot to me! I love all you people! Ok on with the story eh? Too much chit chat!  
  
Disclaimer: *dreaming*  
  
*sum guy hands over a certificate saying* Cardcaptors now belongs to Mary CONGRATULATIONS!  
  
Yes yes yes!!!!!!  
  
*mom* Mary. Wake up! You're going to be late for school!  
  
Me: huh?  
  
*mom shakes me violently*  
  
*eyes start to open slowly* I see a blurry figure in front of me.  
  
it was only a dream than mom?  
  
What was dear?  
  
Nevermind....  
  
%*%*% My. P.O.V.%*%*%  
  
damn. it was only a dream.. Cardcaptors belongs to CLAMP.. *cries*  
  
%*%*% Last Chapter%*%*%  
  
"I-I- unders-stand Er-riol, you l-love a-another g-girl r-right?" he didn't answer my question, but I saw him nod his head in yes. "S-so, who is-s it- t?" I said. My voice was completely shaken, and my heart shattered. My world had collided to a halt and shattered into too many piece for me to pick up. "Its. Kaho Tomoyo."  
  
%*%*% Realization%*%*%  
  
%*%*%*%*% Tomoyo's P.O.V.%*%*%*%*%  
  
A tear slid down my cheek as I thought about that day. Its been two months since that day. And everyday, my heart has been breaking, every time I saw him. Sometimes, I would see him looking at me, but I didn't know what it meant. Every time I looked into his eyes, they were dark and cold, not the same at all like they use to be. I didn't know if I was going to ever be the same again.  
  
After that day, I thought I would never stop crying. But I never let anyone know that I was as sad as ever. I would have a big smile on my face. And my eyes would be covered in happiness, hiding away my sorrow and pain. No one would NEED to find out that I was in pain. All except for Eriol.  
  
He was the only person knowing that I was in pain, but I bet that he wouldn't even be able to notice that I was in so much pain. He would always see me laughing with my friends. None of my friends could EVER expect me to be so depressed.  
  
I remember every night after that fateful day; I would always cry myself to sleep. He would always be on my mind. 24/7. But at the back of my head, there would always be those words. always that thing that would bring me to the brink of tears. That he could never be mine.... never.  
  
%*%*% Normal P.O.V.%*%*%  
  
Tomoyo, just stood there, silent tears were streaming down her face once again. She stood alone. And she knew that she would forever be alone. She had to except it. And she would give up her happiness, knowing that Eriol would be happier with Kaho than her. She would do anything for him. Even if it meant that she would be miserable for the rest of her life. She would give it up. all for him...  
  
She walked home. It soon started to rain. She had forgotten to bring an umbrella. She cursed herself for forgetting, but she loved the rain, so she didn't mind that much. She walked in silence while the pitter and patter of rain hit the roofs of homes. It was getting late, and she was starting to get wet, but she didn't notice. Nothing could even come close to how much pain was in her heart. She kept thinking of all the times that she had spent with Eriol. before he was told that she loved him.  
  
%*%*%Flash back %*%*%  
  
%*%*%Normal P.O.V.%*%*%  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were in the music room after school. He had promised her that he would teach her a song that he use to always play for her. She loved it so much, she had asked him to teach it to her. First, Eriol played and Tomoyo sang the words to the song.  
  
(Eriol playing song on piano *Fukai Mori* (A/N: That song is from Inuyasha, I Love that song. It doesn't belong to me, nor the lyrics ok ppl?)  
  
Tomoyo sang, pouring out her soul to Eriol.  
  
Fukai fukai mori no oku ima no kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
Chisai moma nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
She stopped singing. Eriol motioned for her to sit beside her. She immediately did as she was told. He told her the keys, and she soon was playing so beautifully, Eriol had tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.  
  
When she was done, Eriol clapped very loud. He was very proud of her to learn that song so fast. He was impressed!  
  
*%*%*% Back To The present%*%*%  
  
She longed to hear his voice say her name again. But it was never to happen again. She knew that he would never talk to her ever again. She longed for things to be the way they use to. Her heart was aching with pain. And she was shivering. She shuddered. A wind was stirring. She hadn't noticed. It was getting cold, and she was very far from her home. She felt hot. And she was tired. The wind blew her hair into her face. She tried to move her hair out of her face, but she found out she couldn't. She felt as if she couldn't move another step. Her eyes closed lazily. and she soon fell to the floor.  
  
*%*%*% Tomoyo's P.O.V.%*%*%*  
  
I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice it was getting colder. The wind was blowing fiercely. It played with my hair. Strands of hair blowing my face. They were annoying sometimes. I tried making my hand move the strands out of my face, but I found out that I couldn't do it! I felt hot. I was tired and I couldn't walk another step. Soon darkness shrouded my eyes, and I soon found myself in blackness. Pitch black. I was lost. That was all I remember. Before the darkness took over. All I felt was my body hitting the ground. after that. it was only blackness.  
  
%*%*Normal P.O.V.%*%*  
  
Tomoyo lay there. On the ground, as rain fell upon her fragile figure. She would have died from coldness in the rain. But a dark figure stood over her body. Looking at her. He said, "Tomoyo" in a whisper. He picked up her feather light figure and carried her away.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
SO? How was is?  
  
TANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED! If neone read this story and couldn't review. My apologies. I set the settings not allowing for other people who haven't signed up for ff.net to review. GOMEN PPL!  
  
Cheerlin- sorry to hear that! I'm sure you'll find that right guy too eh? Thanks for ur advice and for reviewing!  
  
Carmen5- You hate her? OO! That's harsh! Yea, that was foolish of Eriol, but that's how the cookie crumbles! Neways, thnx for reviewing!  
  
D A R K N E S S in H E A R T- thnx for reviewing!  
  
Jazmine Sandalwood- Lol! Thnx for reviewing! Yea, regret is really good.  
  
Ispucian- thanks for the L-O-N-G review! Lol good advice! Thnx for reviewing! Yea it would be weird for a student and teacher to be dating!  
  
Maixwolfblossom- lol! It couldn't have been THAT sad! Lol! Thnx for reviewing  
  
Archery-Princess57- I'm glad you liked it! Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Well, that's it for now! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry it took so LONG for me to update. I was really busy with homework. I wonder who the figure is? Hmm.. I bet a lot of ppl are guessing its Eriol? X_X' well, looking forward to ur reviews!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Kura- San 


	3. Tomoyo please get well part one

HI PEOPLES!!!! Its been a while ne? Neways, again, thanx to all the people who reviewed. it wasn't as much as the last time though! x_X' hehe. neways, some people who DID review said they liked the story a lot.. That's good to hear ne?  
  
Disclaimer: THOUGH MY DEEPEST DESIRE IS TO OWN CARDCAPTORS... I don't! damn that... hehe. don't mind! Neways, CLAMP owns Cardcaptors! WAHH!  
  
Ok, lets get it on!  
  
%*%*% Previously on. %*%*%  
  
Tomoyo lay there. On the ground, as rain fell upon her fragile figure. She would have died from coldness in the rain. But a dark figure stood over her body. Looking at her. He said, "Tomoyo" in a whisper. He picked up her feather light figure and carried her away.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Tomoyo... please get well... part one  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
%*%*% Normal P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
Tomoyo was being carried by a black figure. She shivered in his arms. The figure looked at her in concern and said, "I'm so sorry Tomoyo"..  
  
%*%*% Tomoyo's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
After I was surrounded in blackness, I felt myself being lifted. I wondered what was happening to me? Someone must have found me. I'm glad..  
  
%*%*% Normal P.O.V. %*%*% (A/N: changing p.o.v.s too much eh? Hehe)  
  
The figure carried Tomoyo to his house.  
  
It was very big. The house or should I say mansion was midnight blue. (I bet some of you people know who's house it is right?) The windows were bow windows and there were elegant curtains that could be seen from the outside. The whole mansion didn't have any lights turned on. It was pitch black.  
  
The figure placed Tomoyo on the ground at the front oh his house. He reached in his pocket and got the key. He opened the door and carried Tomoyo into his mansion.  
  
He didn't turn on any lights. He carried her to his living room. There, at one corner was a fireplace. He placed Tomoyo on the couch and went to start a fire. When he did, he went upstairs and returned with a midnight blue blanket and covered Tomoyo with it. He than, left her be and sat in front of the fire. The fire's reflection shone in his eyes.......... Like fire......  
  
%*%*% Three hours later %*%*%  
  
%*%*% Tomoyo's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
I soon woke up and found myself covered. in... a midnight blue colored blanket. I tried to get up, but found out I couldn't. I decided to stay down. I fell back on.a couch? Since when was I lying on a couch? Where was I? I looked around as much as I could. It was completely black. The only source of light in the room was a fireplace....... and in front of the fire was a figure! But who was it?  
  
I tried to get up again, and I did, but with much difficulty.. I staggered over to the figure lying in front of the fire. too bad the fire was so dim. I tried to get a good look at who it was when suddenly. the figure stirred and soon opened his eyes. When I saw those eyes, I suddenly walked away, slowly. I shook my head muttering to myself, " No, no. it cant be. it just can't be." I whimpered and I felt tears coming. I turned around and tried to run, but as soon as I did, I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I turned around and saw... Eriol.......  
  
%*%*% Normal P.O.V. %*%*% said Eriol  
  
"Tomoyo, you really need to rest. You shouldn't be up and running," said Eriol. "L-let go of me Er-riol." Tomoyo said.. "I'm not letting you go out in that rain storm!" said Eriol. He looked at the big window that was in the room. Thunder and lightening flashed in the windows. Then he turned back to Tomoyo who was now just standing there with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Eriol... LET ME GOO!!" Tomoyo screamed. Her heart was still repairing itself and she couldn't stand staying here. while Eriol had a hold on her wrist. "Tomoyo, what is the matter?" said Eriol. She couldn't believe it. he acted as if nothing had happened. what was wrong with him? " You ask me what's wrong? You broke my heart and you never talked to me after that day. that's what's wrong.." Now, tears were streaming down her fair skin.  
  
"Tomoyo. I.." said Eriol. For once, he was searching to say the right words to Tomoyo. " I don't care Eriol... I love you with all my heart, and you didn't return my love. I didn't really expect you to return my love, but after that day. you never talked to me again. I thought it was me or something... and to this day, I STILL think its me. but I don't know. And you've done nothing. Eriol, you don't know how much you mean to me. I would give you everything I have just so you could be happy.. everything that I'm saying to you now, I bet has no meaning to you.. Does it Eriol?" He didn't answer. "I think I should leave now. good bye Eriol-Kun"  
  
Eriol did nothing to stop her from leaving.. He just stood there.. As if he was stuck there.. Forever..... she slammed the door and left...  
  
%*%*%*%  
  
Ok, people, that's it for now. I'm working on the next chapter... hehe! Well, hoep you like it! Bye for now!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Kura-Chan 


	4. Tomoyo please get well Part Two

Hi Everyone! Its been a while ne? Ok, not much people reviewed to the last chapter! WHERE IS EVEYONE!!! WAHH! Jkz! But to the people that actually DID review THANK YOU PPLZ! Ok, I don't have much to say nemore.. oh yea. 4th chapter! HOORAY FOR MEE!!!  
  
%*%*%*% Previously%*%*%*%  
  
"Everything that I'm saying to you now, I bet has no meaning to you.. Does it Eriol?" He didn't answer. "I think I should leave now. good bye Eriol- Kun"  
  
Eriol did nothing to stop her from leaving.. He just stood there.. As if he was stuck there.. Forever..... she slammed the door and left.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Tomoyo.. please get well.. part two  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
%*%*% Eriol's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
I stood there.. I had no idea I meant that much to Tomoyo.. I felt guilt run all over my body.. where it stopped to my heart.. I had no idea I had caused her so much pain! How could I have been so careless? How could I just let her go.. her love for me not meaning anything for me.. I thought she would leave that classroom with no hatred or pain.. I thought that she had understood.. but I was wrong..  
  
%*%*% Normal P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
A tear slid down Eriol's cheek. He had no idea.. What so ever.. and now.. she probably hated him.. he turned around and started to go upstairs. His eyes were darkened and he didn't know what to do.. he was lost in his own head.  
  
%*%*% Tomoyo's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
I was running through the rain, with tears in my eyes. So much, that my vision was blurred. I ran and ran.. I couldn't bare it.. how could Eriol act as if nothing had happened? Suddenly, I tripped and fell face to the wet ground. I stayed down.. I didn't want to get up.. ever. More tears were welling up in my eyes. I didn't care.. I let them fall. My tears mixing with the rain. I wanted to leave this place.. away from Eriol.. away from the pain and heartbreak I knew I would forever carry in my heart..  
  
I felt a bruise on my cheek.. I cursed whatever that caused me to fall.. I hated bruises.. than suddenly.. I saw a hand extended in my face. I looked up. It was a man. A cute one at that. He carried a black umbrella and had a huge smile on his face. I would say he was in his early twenties. His eyes twinkled with evilness. So much like my Eriol.. wait! MY Eriol? I mentally slapped myself for claiming Eriol as mine. (a/n: *sweatdrop*) I put my head down to the ground so my nose touched it lightly. (a/n: x_X' hehe.. does that sound right about her nose touching the ground?)  
  
%*%*% Normal P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
A man under an umbrella standing in front a woman that was lying on the ground with her face to the ground. "Hello there little lady" said that man slyly. The lady, Tomoyo stayed quiet. "Not much of a talker are you lady?" She still stayed quiet.  
  
(a/n/: I.. forgot to describe how that man looks like.. srry..)  
  
The man was wearing a black overcoat and he was wearing a gray investigator's hat that covered his eyes mostly. (a/n: that's what I call them.. an investigator's hat x_X')  
  
While Tomoyo lay there flat.. the man in the overcoat reached into his pocket and pulled out a really long and sharp dagger.  
  
%*%*% Man in the Overcoat's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
*laughs maliciously* This will be too easy of a victim.. she's so vulnerable.. this is going to be like a walk in the park.  
  
%*%*% Normal P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
The man in the overcoat hid the dagger behind his back. He bent down beside Tomoyo and said in fake, soft and comforting voice, "Little lady, are you ok?" Tomoyo, stayed quiet and than mumbled out "Leave me alone, to die" just enough for the man to hear. He laughed inside and put on an evil smile and mumbled, "Let me help you die faster wont you?" He pulled out the dagger from behind his back and plunged it into her back. Tomoyo screamed in pain.. the man pulled out the dagger from her back and took out a napkin. He wiped the blood off the dagger and threw it in a near by trashcan. He looked back and smiled evilly. "I think this girl has been my easiest victim yet.. it was just too easy.." and with that, he ran off.  
  
%*%*% Tomoyo's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
I lay there. The man in front of me came beside me and said, "Little lady, are you ok?" I just mumbled out "Leave me alone, to die" I had hoped that he would leave me soon, but to my shock and confusion, he said, "Let me help you die faster wont you?" I didn't know what he was talking about, but in a matter of seconds, I understood what he meant.. I didn't know what he did, but all I felt was a huge amount of pain at the center of my back. I screamed out in pain as I felt him pull out whatever he stabbed me with. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. I knew it was time for me to die. I would be leaving this Earth, leaving my pain and suffering, and leaving.. my heart.. with Eriol.. Visions of my life flew in my head. When I first met Eriol. that was my first and only thought before the darkness I had encountered before overwhelmed me. Then, I flew into oblivion. Possibly never to wake up.. ever again. 'Goodbye, my love, Eriol-kun.. Aishiteru.. never forget me.................................'  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
QUAK KAKAKAKAKA.. cliff hanger?  
  
Merry Christmas you guys! I so can't believe that its' Christmas already.. *burst out in tears* I can't believe it.. *blows nose very loudly* hehe.. don't mind.. for sum reason I've been kinda dramatic sometimes.. and I don't know why.. freaky.. neways, I'll stop.. sooner or later.. ah hahahaha.. x_X'  
  
Thanks to all them plz who reviewed! THANK YOU PPLZ!!!!!!! *hugs you all*  
  
Well.. looking to you're reviews.. R+R plz!!! Its' Christmas after all ne? *winks*  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Kura-Chan 


	5. Tomoyo please get well Part Three

OHAYO PEOPLE!  
  
Kura-Chan here! Hiyo! Its almost the new year.. whoa.. the time's flying away from us.. another year is gone.. just like that.... neways, thanks to all the people who reviewed.. I'm trying to make it to 30 at least.. x_X'.. but I don't think I'll make it.. hardly anyone is reviewing.. and NO REVEIWS means no more chappies! Humph.. And even IF I do write the next chapters, I wont upload them.. so review ok? PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%*%*% Previously on. %*%*%  
  
I was running through the rain, with tears in my eyes. So much, that my vision was blurred. I ran and ran..  
  
%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
I felt a bruise on my cheek.. I cursed whatever that caused me to fall.. I hated bruises.. than suddenly.. I saw a hand extended in my face. I looked up. It was a man.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"Hello there little lady" said that man slyly. The lady, Tomoyo stayed quiet. "Not much of a talker are you lady?" She still stayed quiet.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
*laughs maliciously* This will be too easy of a victim.. she's so vulnerable.. this is going to be like a walk in the park.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"Leave me alone, to die" just enough for the man to hear. He laughed inside and put on an evil smile and mumbled, "Let me help you die faster wont you?" He pulled out the dagger from behind his back and plunged it into her back. Tomoyo screamed in pain..  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Visions of my life flew in my head. When I first met Eriol. that was my first and only thought before the darkness I had encountered before overwhelmed me. Then, I flew into oblivion. Possibly never to wake up.. ever again. 'Goodbye, my love, Eriol-kun.. Aishiteru.. never forget me.................................'  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Tomoyo... please get well part 3  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
A figure lay on the ground, in a puddle of blood. Rain-washed over her body. The blood running down her body onto the floor, mixing in with the rain. Then, in the distance, a figure that was carrying a bag of groceries came. She was a mile or two away. She looked up ahead and saw the body on the ground. She gasped and dropped her bag and rushed over to the body.  
  
She turned the body around to see the figure's face. She gasped again when she discovered who it was. "Tomoyo-Chan.." It was Nakuru who discovered Tomoyo's body.  
  
%*%*% Nakuru's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
I was walking home. I had gone over to Sakura's house to visit Touya. Yukito was there too. We had a get together you might say. A couple hours later, I decided to go home. I was walking then suddenly, I remember I needed to buy things for dinner so I went to the grocery shop. Anyways, I was walking home. I was singing to myself in the rain. I loved the rain so much. Even though it would make my hair damp like hell.. I loved it. I was walking through the park when I saw something a head. I couldn't make out what it was.. I squinted my eyes but I still couldn't see it.  
  
I walked on until I was a couple feet away and then I saw what it was. It was a body. I gasped and quickly dropped the bag of groceries on the floor and rushed to the person's aid. I knelt down the body to see who it was. They were laying face to the ground I was forced to turn the body to see who it was. IT WAS TOMOYO!!! I whispered "Tomoyo-Chan" I didn't know what to do.. Unfortunately, I didn't have my cell phone with me so I couldn't call the ambulance.  
  
I scanned her body and found a big hole in her back. Someone had probably stabbed her in the back! I needed to get her to a hospital.. and fast! I didn't know how long she had been lying there, but that didn't matter.  
  
I quickly got up. I looked around to see if anyone was around to help. No one. "Damn that" I said. I looked back at Tomoyo and whispered "I'll be back Tomoyo, just hold on" I quickly ran everywhere in the park, searching franticly for a phone booth. When I finally found one , I stuck my hand into my pocket to find a quarter. Took me a while since I was shaking all over. I called 911 and soon Tomoyo was rushed to the hospital.  
  
%*%*% Tomoyo's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
I opened my eyes and all I saw was bright light. Then suddenly, I heard a voice coming from the light. It said, "Tomoyo, I know how much you have been hurt, but its not time for you to leave the world just yet. There's someone there that is waiting for you, and I think it wouldn't help that person very much if you died. Be patient Tomoyo, and things will work out just fine. I promise," I smiled and closed my eyes and I fell asleep again.....  
  
%*%*% Normal P.O.V.%*%*%  
  
The doctor monitored a girl lying on a bed. She had bandages rapped around her stomach. The doctor finally made a declaration. "She's in coma".. The doctor walked out of the room with the beeping of the machine monitoring her heartbeat.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
KWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. another cliff hanger!!!! *evil smirk* Well, review if you want me to continue.. and remember my little note at the beginning of the story ok? KWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Ja!  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!!!  
  
Ja!  
  
Kura-Chan 


	6. Confessions of Eriol's Heart

HEY PEOPLE!!! ITS KURA-CHAN!.. Just with another penname! Neways THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVEIWED!!! I got over 30 reviews... And as I promised.. I update!! Eh hehehe... Neways enjoy and thanks to:  
  
-wchan39  
  
-Cheerlin  
  
-Kawaii Punkster  
  
-Kawaiiness620  
  
-Dust of Fire (nanaz92@hotmail.com)  
  
-Kitt  
  
-shadow walker  
  
-Ayel  
  
-Maki-Kino-Kiko  
  
ND NEOTHER PEOPLE I FORGOT!! THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I've done this in my other chapters.. whoops.. *sweatdrops* neways.. this goes to all the other chapters I didn't write this.. eh hehehe... Cardcaptors does not belong to me.. sadly... *cries*.. it belongs to CLAMP... WAHH!! But the story is mine.. so please.. NO STEALING!! DOMO ARIGATOU! (thank you!)  
  
%*%*%*Previously on...%*%*%  
  
The doctor monitored a girl lying on a bed. She had bandages rapped around her stomach. The doctor finally made a declaration. "She's in coma". The doctor walked out of the room with the beeping of the machine monitoring her heartbeat...  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Confessions of the Heart  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
%*%*% Eriol's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
I was sitting on my usual favorite red chair when suddenly, Nakuru burst into the room damp from her head to her foot. "Eriol-sama *pant* Tomoyo's *pant* been *pants* stabbed *pants*" "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT???????" I yelled at the top of my lungs! I jumped up out of my chair and demanded her where she was. "She's *pant* at *pant* the *pant* hospital *pant*" I ran past her and burst out of the room and ran out of the house as fast as I could. Behind me, I could hear Nakuru yelling back to me "She's on the ninth floor, room 905!"  
  
I ran to my car and jumped into the car (A/N: the doors opened automatically with that lil remote) and got my keys from my pocket and turned my engines on. After that, I just sped and sped and BURNED RUBBER! (x_X') I ran through red lights and turned sharp corners. I was surprised that the cops hadn't found me. I didn't have my seat belt on so when I skidded to a halt in front of the hospital, I banged my head on the steering wheel. (*sweatdrop*)  
  
I burst through the hospital doors and slammed my hands on the bell. A nurse came to me and said, "How may I be of service to you" I just screamed in her face and said, "Where is Tomoyo Daidouji?" (A/N: Didn't...) "Wait, never mind and I ran to the elevators,"(*falls to the floor*) Once I got in front of the elevator doors, I pressed the up button. And I looked up and saw that the elevator was on floor 5.  
  
"Forget that" And I dashed to the stairs. Heads turned as I ran to the stairs. I went up by two steps, and then suddenly stopped at the fifth floor. Why was I acting like this? People would think I'm a mad person or something.... and besides.... its not.... its not possible that.... but.... its been only a couple months since Kaho broke up with me.... so why....?  
  
*%*%*% Flashback %*%*%*  
  
"Im sorry Eriol, but.... I have to leave you.... our age difference is major.... and I've lost the love that I once held in my heart for you.... and I've fallen for someone else....please understand that I have to break up with you....good bye...."  
  
%*%*%*% End %*%*%*%  
  
%*%*% Eriol's P.O.V. %*%*%  
  
I didn't understand, but I thought that I would straighten it out later. I needed to see if Tomoyo was okay or not....  
  
After jumping two steps at a time, I finally got to floor nine. I was out of breath, but I didn't stop to calm down my beating heart. I ran down the long narrow hallways searching for the room 905. Looking left and right and back again. Then I bumped into someone and it was a nurse. She said, "What room are you looking for?" "Room *pant* 905 *pant*" She told me it was just a couple doors to my left and went off. I stood there to catch my breath and went on.  
  
When I finally got to Room 905, all I could here was the beeping sound of the machine monitoring her heart. The curtains were down and the room was dark and I could hardly see anything. I searched blindly for the light switch. I ran my fingers up and down the wall until I felt something. I turned the lights on. I gasped.  
  
Tomoyo was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. All kinds of wires were hooked onto her. There were needles that were injecting something into her bloodstream; there were machines that were monitoring her heartbeat and her breathing. What had happened to her?  
  
Suddenly a figure came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. It was a doctor. Doctor Anzathorix the tag on his coat said. "Are you her boyfriend or something?" I blushed and shook my head in no. "I would have thought you were. The way you were running down the halls" He shrugged and went to examine Tomoyo. "What's wrong with her?" I asked in a whisper. "She's in coma," the doctor stated calmly. Something pulled at my heart. She.... was.... in.... coma? It took a while to let the words sink in...."SHES IN WHAT???" I screamed. The doctor merely looked at me with lazy eyes and beckoned me to be quiet. It was the hospital after all. I whispered a sorry and he merely nodded and left the room while writing down something on his clipboard.  
  
I walked to the side of Tomoyo's bed. I grabbed a chair and sat beside her. I starred at her. Her face was pale. She lay on the bed, lifeless and still. I starred at her.... and the more I starred, the more I thought of how beautiful she looked.... WAIT! A MINUTE!!! What was I thinking.... calling Tomoyo's beautiful.... I thought I was going to go insane.... but I couldn't deny it. I thought she looked like an angel asleep. I wanted to wake her up, and tell her.... could it be.... this is insane.... was I falling for her?  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
DEH!!! *falls to the floor* DID NEONE SEE THAT COMING?!?!?!?!  
  
*dodges thrown fruits and vegetables*  
  
GAH!! IM SORRY IM SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!! STOP WITH THE FRUITS AND VEGETABLES ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you!  
  
OK! Review ok people? And what's up with Eriol? Hmm... review and find out!! Eh hehehehe....  
  
l l just press that lil button there ok! l l  
  
l l \/ \/ 


	7. Somone's Bleeding Heart

OMG...last updated on Valentines...HA... What a coincidence. Newais... HOLY GUY... I AM SOOO SOOO SOOOO SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO sorry for SUCH A LONG DAMNED UPDATE... I have been so lazy, it aint even funni...seriously, I have been SLACKING!!!!!!!! Yes...I am SOO SOO SORRY!!!!!!!! GOMEN PPLZ!!!!! (is this enough srrys for ya pplz?) S-R-R-Y!!!!  
  
Ok, enough about that. sighs on with the story ne?  
  
%%%% Last Time on...%%%  
  
I walked to the side of Tomoyo's bed. I grabbed a chair and sat beside her. I starred at her. Her face was pale. She lay on the bed, lifeless and still. I starred at her.... and the more I starred, the more I thought of how beautiful she looked.... WAIT! A MINUTE!!! What was I thinking.... calling Tomoyo's beautiful... I thought I was going to go insane.... but I couldn't deny it. I thought she looked like an angel asleep. I wanted to wake her up, and tell her.... could it be.... this is insane.... was I falling for her?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Someone's Bleeding Heart...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
%%% Normal P.O.V. %%%  
  
A shadow stood in a daunting place. The sky was dark with the black clouds hanging over the place. Fog surrounded the shadow as he wept silent tears... muffling his painful cries... resisting the urge to just fall to his knees and cry... scream... yell... for something he yearned... something he desired to have back in his arms... something... SOMEONE... that would never come back to him... ever again...  
  
%%%% Eriol's P.O.V. %%%%  
  
It had been two and a half years since Tomoyo went into coma. I missed her so much... I never knew I would miss her so much... with my soul... my heart... OH GOD DAMMNIT... I miss her with everything I had... why was she doing this to me... didn't she know I was suffering so much without her... didn't she know my body ached for her touch... yearned to hear her laugh... to see her smile... to hear her voice... why was she in coma? Why was she making me go through such pain that didn't even compare to hell...feeling... enduring this pain that ached my heart so much... having that empty space in my soul... that could filled by her... only her...  
  
%%% Normal P.O.V. %%%  
  
The mist slowly began to lift as the rising sun came up. As the rays from the sun shone through the fog, a figure was seen leaning on an old, ancient oak tree. His midnight blue bangs fell over his eyes, as he had his head down. He was wearing nothing but black. He wore a black t-shirt on the back that said 'Does it look like I care?' and loose black jeans. He had black shades on his head, and black wristbands on both of his wrists. (A/N: a little too much black? Hahaha... I like his shirt... stare hehehe)  
  
A gentle breeze stirred and it blew the figure's bangs slightly, just enough to see his midnight blue eyes. His eyes held little emotion. They were lazily open, with a cold look in his eyes. He lifted him head slightly at the breeze, and looked to the sky, longingly, as if the answer to his long lost question was to be answered in the clouds.........  
  
%%% Eriol's P.O.V. %%%  
  
Tomoyo...  
  
I had FINALLY realized my true feelings for her, and she wasn't here for me to tell them to her. I so badly wanted to tell her how much I cared for her... how much I truly cherished her in my heart since the first time I met her... how much I loved hearing her sing... how much I had fallen in... LOVE her... with her voice... her soul...every little detail about her... I loved so much... down to the last strand of her beautiful hair...  
  
%%% Normal P.O.V %%%  
  
As Eriol stared at the now light blue sky... a red haired beauty was approaching him. Her hair swaying back and forth. She wore a black- leathered skirt that was tightly stretched, just above her knees, and she wore a semi-transparent red top. She also had black shades that rested on her head. She wore black boots that went knee high. She strode up to him, confidently.  
  
As Eriol, turned, he took his sunglasses in his hands, and covered his eyes with them. Then... his eyes landed on the red haired figure. He stared at her, horror-struck, as his sunglasses tilted on one side as the name passes his lips... 'Kaho...'  
  
She merely smiled at him and said, 'Hello, Eriol... uhh... long time no see ne?'  
  
He merely nodded at him, as he took his sunglasses off... once more... (A/N: hahaha... I almost forgot how Eriol wears glasses in the first place...ok pplz, he's wearing contacts now... there we go...)  
  
He tried to find words... but they got lost from the LONG travel between his mind and his mouth. A big lump in his throat began to form... as he looked into her eyes... strangely... he saw love in them... what could this mean... did she still love him... or was it just his imagination...?  
  
'Uhh... I REALLY don't know how to put this in words... so I'll give it my best shot... Eriol... I...'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yea I know... real short chapter... but hey... give me a break... I'm going through some emotional changes in my life... xx; yea.. newais... what the HELL is Kaho gonna say... hmm... i wonder... only way to find out IS TO REWIEW.. twah hahahahahaha... p  
  
Bwah hahahaha hahaha p... yea... REAL sorry bout the really REALLY late late late update... hahaha I just rhymed. Newais... I cant think up of any lousy excuses so I'll leave it at that... come on peoples... I've got my inspiration back and I'm willing and ready to type up the next chapters... I just need more reviews... come on... I NEED COMMENTS FROM YOU PEOPLEZ!!!  
  
Just press the lil button at the screen and type in your review... much love  
  
JA  
  
xx KiTsUnE pRiNcEsS xx  
  
MwAhz 


	8. Kidnapped

Omg... I haven't updated in a CENTURY. I am SOO sorry but I didn't have the Internet over the summer... Yeah cruel I know. T-T Anyways, I'm glad to be back! I missed you all gives EVERYONE a BIG hug and sniffles

Anyways, enough of the dramatics. I thank EVERYONE who reviewed (Even though it was only a couple stare)

It is SOO good to be back, but I'm like LOST now. Not ONLY can I NOT check my mail because of my stupid computer (don't ask) I don't know what's what now. GREAT. Lots to catch up. Meanwhile, here's the next chappie. YAY ME!

Previously on...

He tried to find words... but they got lost from the LONG travel between his mind and his mouth. A big lump in his throat began to form... as he looked into her eyes... strangely... he saw love in them... what could this mean... did she still love him... or was it just his imagination...?  
  
'Uhh... I REALLY don't know how to put this in words... so I'll give it my best shot... Eriol... I...'

Kidnapped

Normal P.O.V.

"Uhh... y-yes K-kaho..." stuttered Eriol. His hands clenched in a fist without him knowing. Before him stood Kaho, his PAST lover. She stood in front of him, playing with her hands nervously. They had been broken up for two years and 8 months (give or take a few). (A/N: I'm lost in my OWN fanfic... the world's going CRAZY I SAY!)

"Well... I umm know we broke up almost three years ago and all... but I uhh" She turned around and faced her back to him. A gentle breeze blew by and gently played with her hair. "Eriol... please do not give me an answer until I am finished..." Her hair gently blew in her face as she stared at nothing in particular. "Okay... just umm... say it already- Kaho,"

She turned around to face her and smiled grimly, "Well Eriol-sweet... I am still in love with you..." He stood there awe-struck. He dropped his sunglasses that were held in his hand. "Umm... please tell me this is a joke..." and in his head, he screamed it louder. 'THIS IS A JOKE... IT HAS TO BE' She merely shook her head.

Eriol's P.O.V.

Oh she just had to be kidding... she just HAD to be JOKING. PLEASE. WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!

Normal P.O.V.

Eriol stood there numb with shock. Soon, his shock was replaced with anger and hatred. He looked at her, and then anger filled his eyes, "Kaho?" "Yes?" she replied in a sweet, sickening voice, "Who the HELL do you think you are?" Eriol shouted in her face, "Oh whatever do you mean Eriol?" She said as she bashed her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious way. (A/N: DO know I am sick while writing this...)

Kaho's P.O.V.

When I had broken up with Eriol, I didn't know what was wrong with me. He was drop dead SEXAY! Over the years, I was hired at a brothel. Today, I was sent to find 'customers'. NEW customers... RICH customers. And Eriol came to mind.

Normal P.O.V.

Eriol slapped her across the face, hard. (A/N: WHOO, WHOO GO ERIOL) "You left me because of our 'age difference'. Did you think that I would stand here waiting for you to come back?" "But Eriol sweet-"She walked up to him seductively and stretched her hand out to touch his cheek, but his hand slapped her's away. "Please Kaho, don't be so pathetic," he replied coldly. "You make me sick now you know?" Eriol said with little emotion except disgust.

Kaho's P.O.V.

Why this little bastard... we'll see about this...

Normal P.O.V.

She walked around him, "That's something I didn't hear yet lovely sweet," she said seductively, "Please Kaho, just leave me alone. I- I love-someon-e else..." She stood behind him and walked towards him, inching closer. She mumbled, "That won't matter in a couple of hours," Then she threw her hand over his mouth, with a napkin. He inhaled the special scented perfume that she had sprayed on it. He felt dizzy and lightheaded... soon blackness overwhelmed him...

Eww... what the hell is that bitch up to! I wrote like TWO extra chaps, and it doesn't even tie in with my fanfic... sweatdrops

Anyways, REVIEW!

P.S.: Cheerlin, i am SOO sorry I haven't talked to you in FOREVER. My stupid MSN messenger won't work. so i can't talk... T-T so yeah... :stare: Tell Kitt to PM me on GAIA.

-Dreaming Daidouji


End file.
